


Nothings gonna change my world

by Dogtrash



Category: Beatles, McLennon - Fandom, the beatle
Genre: 50s mclennon, Bottom!Paul, BoyxBoy, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, George is nice, High School, McLennon, Nudity, Period Typical Homophobia, Smut, Stealing, The Beatles - Freeform, alcahol, alcahol use, and paul, dont mess with john in this fic he will fuck you up, eventual nudity, eventual smt, ever wonder what your granparents were doing the second the beatles were doing something, george is pretty ckill, if mike was a kid today he would have a fidget spinner and play minecraft ironically, just me?, law breaking, mclennon fanfic, mclennon fic, mikes in this quite a bit, potential drug use, questionable academic choices, read this please I worked hard you know, rough living, so is ringo but isnt he always, teenage!john, teenage!paul, top!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtrash/pseuds/Dogtrash
Summary: "I've always felt different around you."





	Nothings gonna change my world

Chapter one  
Mike and I watched the donation plate get picked up by one of the old nuns that sat in the front row. The moment we’d been waiting for was slowly getting closer and closer as the donation plate slowly made its way to the back of the room. The church was boring. Really fucking boring. But it all got made up for when they broke out the good old donation plate in the service because then I and my little brother could make some money out of the boring service.  
“Get ready you fucking idiot!”  
Mike hissed from beside me as the donation plate was slowly passed down our cramped pew. A few of the old ladies put £5 and £10 notes on the tray, piquing our interest. We did this every time we went to church; which, unfortunately for God, wasn't often. We only really went after we'd been caught a few times. To trick the nuns into thinking we've changed and to, like, help God forgive us for our sins so we get a right gear place up in heaven.  
As plate was passed along the long pews of packed up with people came closer to us Mike leaned forwards to block the watching nuns keen eyes from me. Dad half-heartedly threw a pound coin on the tray and passed it to Mike, who then brought his hand flat down on the tray for me to sneak a £10 from behind and into my pocket. The plate passed me to some strangers who hadn't noticed, or just simply didn't care. My eyes darted back to the nun who was still none the wiser to what we had pulled off for what must be the 10th time by now. I guess we were just good at it. It's a well-paying talent, I must admit. Church continued as usual after that. The priest did the communion, and we did the whole kneeling, standing, and sitting thing before we got to leave. Straight out of God's door having just committed a crime and getting off scot-free. Pretty impressive.  
Once Mike and I were finally outside and away from all church members, we finally relaxed and sat down on the corner of the pavement as we waited for our dad to end all his extra church stuff. He did that every week. Even though Mike and I rarely attended the weekly mass, my dad made sure he was there early every week. He wasn't necessarily religious, but it was more of a reputation thing. He went early and stayed late. He was a stereotypical strict, well-behaved Catholic. What bad could a Catholic widowed husband and his boys possibly do to hurt anyone?  
It's not as if we were a dead-beat family though. Da’ did have a respectable job in accounting or whatever, mike had the paper round and I had a few gigs with the band I was in every so often. It was just a little extra cash helped us out a right bunch. Ever since my mother passed my da’ hadn't been holding up so well had blown a lot of the money on alcohol and taking potential girlfriends on expensive dates in hopes of them falling in love with him and getting us a new mum. He hadn't had any luck with that so far might I say. Which honestly as good bad as it is good because I didn't want a new mum. I wanted my good old mum back. But I'm sure a new mum would help da’ get his alcohol problem back in check and make our family more stable. But hey. If he had no luck then he had no luck and I cant change that. I and mike will deal with the da’ we've got now for as long as we have to live with the man. As soon as were all gown and leave the ‘ouse then the sooner he will have more cash to spend on whatever he wants.  
But now ain't no time for dwelling on that. We need to get home and put our money away from our dad so he cant get his hands on it. Well just give him a fiver and keep the other one. Tell him it's all we got. Simple.  
\-----------------------------------------  
As soon as he had the door locked both me and mike scampered up the stairs and to his bedroom. There was a loose floorboard covered by the carpet right under the radiator. Growing up it was always a hiding spot for sweets and chocolates but now it served well as a place where we kept a biscuit tin with all our money. We had like £50 somethin’ quid under there. We’d been saving a whole bunch so we could send it when we really needed it. I didn't know what I would be we would need to spend a whole lot of money on but it was there just in case.  
“Oi give us one of ‘em fivers to give to dad. We’ll tell him it's all we nicked.”  
Told mike as I handed the tenner I had stuffed in my pocket over to him to put in the tin. He nodded and rummaged around in the tin searching for a £5 note and swapping it with the tenner when he found it. We only ever went under here when da’ was out the ‘ouse. If he knew we were keeping money from 'im he’d slap us right out of Liddy pool and into Manchester. I don’t know what he thought of us anymore if I was honest. I know he thought of us as his sons but was that it. Was he proud to have us or was it more a burden on him as women tended to be put off by a single 59-year-old man ‘aving two kids more than they were put off by an alcoholic 59-year-old man.  
“We’re getting quite a bit now, ain't we?”  
Mike noted as he shifted the notes through his hands, lazily counting them before moving onto the coins. I suppose half is mine and half are mike’s unless we want to spend it together but I still had no idea what on. I placed the floorboard back over the gap before covering it once again with the beige carpet. Dad would never know. He never went to Mikes or my room ever and he certainly wouldn't go feeling about under a fucking radiator for a loose board. I mean why would the bastard?  
After the tin was stored away and I lay the fiver out on the kitchen table and retreated to the living room to practice my guitar. We had been working on a new song I and John wrote at band practice last night and I still had a few new chords to memorize for it. Perhaps I could have George help me when I next go round his ‘ouse but that doesn't mean I can’t practice now.  
As mike did his own thing in the corner. Playin’ cards by himself or something. I idly strummed my guitar while muttering the lyrics under my breath until my fingers started to hurt too bad from the fretboard and I was forced to take a break. How George could seemingly play for days was beyond me. Probably had fingers of steel.  
“Do ya think we could go get some chippy now with dad's money or do you think he’ll get pissed for us not askin’ first?”  
Mike asked when he noticed my lack of things to do. I only shrugged before crawling across the carpet for a game of cards. Dad would be home soon I’m sure so I ‘ought to go buy us some dinner. I doubted he would be mad seeing as it was cheap food and quicker to buy it now. Da’ had mentioned having a date tonight despite having worked in the morning so he probably wouldn't want to sit about eating a proper meal with his kids.  
“I doubt he’ll care. I've done it before and he’s always in a good mood after church so why not? We’ll go after you give me a game.”  
The rest of the day went as expected. I and mike took off for the local chippy with the five-pound note and some change from the mantelpiece, returning with not only chips but a few coins for the tip jar that mike had managed to nick. We took the food home and quickly ate what we had with dad who had arrived home while we were out. He didn't care that we spent the money on food and we gave him the change. After eating dad left for the night and I and mike did our own separate things for the rest of the day like ironing our uniforms and shit which brings us up to now. 2 am on a Monday morning. Me laying sound asleep on my crappy single bed while mike was asleep and dad was still out doing god knows what.  
I never slept well. Insomnia was what my aunt called it but I don't really know what that means. Whenever it was late out and the whole house was quiet my mind would start to wonder. Id thinks about stupid, useless things like upcoming exams even though I missed school as much as I went to it, new songs that were half-written if I was contributing enough to the band and so on. I guess it was a bit bothersome as this late night worrying was a large addition to why I didn't go to school that often as it just rendered me to exhausted in the morning.  
I guess the thought of not going anywhere in the future scares me. I want to do well in school it's just I can't. Up until when we lost mum I was pretty average to a little above average student but ever since our family went into a long spiral to shitness so did my will to go to school. I have faith in the band taking us somewhere good. I knew we were going to succeed. We had talent.a fuck tonne of it. Just these late nights made me rethink it a lot  
*tap* *tap*  
My school worries were soon forgotten when I heard the sound rocks or some shit hitting my bedroom window in small bursts. I rolled my eyes and claimed out of bed to see who it was before the either broke my window or woke my little brother up.  
“What do you want?”  
I whisper-shouted as soon as I opened the window. A few rocks hitting me as the figure in the garden threw a handful a little too late. As my eyes focused on the dark outside I identified the person chucking rocks at my window as Stu. Probably one of the last people I expected to be at my window at 2 am. He was looking up at me from the little bit of patio next to the dry grass. He was in his normal clothes with his shoes, hat and coat on despite it being in the early hours of the morning the attire for this time of night was pjs.  
“Sorry mate! I just came to tell you to get your ass over to johns as quick as possible. He said he ‘as to tell ya somethin’”  
Stu whisper-shouted back at me from the small garden below. Making my eyebrows furrow and my face scrunch up in confusion. What on earth could john want to tell me that it was worth making his friend run round to my house to tell me to immediately go over? Whatever it was it was either actually important or John Lennon important, which was something useless but made John stand up super proud with a signature John Lennon grin plastered on his face. It's best I do not take any chances. John always managed to surprise me with what happens.  
“Tell me what?”  
I asked. What on fucking earth could be so important that John had to send stu, of all people, the get me up and out at 2am?  
“I don’t fuckin’ know he didn’t tell me! Just hurry your arse up or I’ll start chucking rocks again!”  
Stu complained, kneeling down to pick more rocks up just to prove his point. I honestly would put chucking more unnecessary rocks at my window past him. b=the bastard would probably chuck them till my window broke,  
“fuck I'll be round in a minute I just gotta get dressed.”  
I said to Stu just as a rock hit me in the shoulder. I looked around my room from my window for the clothes I chucked on the floor earlier. If he throws one fucking rock i swear to God I’m closing my window and going back to sleep.  
“Don't bother you look fine as you are to me. John sounded like whatever he wanted to tell ya was pretty serious.”  
Stu interrupted. Abandoning the whispers, and the rocks, and just speaking normally to me. Either not knowing or not caring that my brother was asleep in the next room over and being oblivious to the fact my da’ could return home, drunk and angry, at any time.  
“I'm in a shirt and boxers stu.”  
I hissed to the grass down below. What would be so serious that he couldn't wait an extra 5 minutes longer for me to get dressed? It was probably somethin’ useless. I fiddled with the hem of my boxer leg as I looked down at what I was wearing. I couldn't go out in this. No fucking way.  
“I don't care the bastard sounded really fucking serious about me getting you to him as soon as fuckin’ possible. Jus’ grab some shoes and get down! 10, 9, 8…”  
With every number he chucked another rock at my window, a few hitting me. I’d go to sleep and ignore this shit if I wasn’t so curious about what john wanted to tell me.  
“Ok! Ok! Jesus Christ.”  
I whispered before darting to my school shoes and slipping them onto my feet before grabbing my uniform in my hand and returning to the window to climb down the drain pipe. He never said I couldn't bring clothes with me. I mean what if I felt like getting my ass into school in the morning. You never know.  
After I had slipped safely down the drain pipe I turned to stu for a snarky comment about how he got to -6 by the time I had gotten down. I only gave the art student the middle finger before we walked together out the back garden and down the road towards johns house. The cold air of the night made me more aware of the fact I was walking past many, many houses (some the homes of people that go to my school) in nothing more than a loose shirt, boxer briefs and some little school shoes than I ever wanted to be. What if my dad happened to drive past? That would end me for sure. Oh god, this was a terrible fucking idea.  
“Almost there, McCartney. You've got really girly legs by the way.”  
Stu commented after a few minutes of him walking behind me. Causing me to turn and give the man a death glare which was completely useless because of the blush that appeared and spread up to my ears at the comment. Only a few more minutes until I’m in Johns house and away from all this embarrassment.  
“They ain't girly you queer.”  
I defended myself as my hands self consciously tugged my shirt down as far as it would go to conceal my “girly” legs as much as I could. Liverpool was fairly quiet in the early hours of a Monday morning, which I was grateful for, so I was hopefully going to go unnoticed by everyone. We didn’t speak much while we walked and our convocations often had long silences. It was how it was when we were with the band. We had never really got on much. Of course we got on a little better when john was not around but there was always a bit of tension whenever we spoke, alone or not.  
As my shirt rode up with eat long stride I got a good look at my milky white thighs. They were freezing in the cold air and the yellow street lamps made them look a little funny but I could still see them moderately clearly. They weren't girly in my opinion, the right opinion i might add, they were skinny and hair less but you could definitely tell they were a boys thighs, Dotty's looked rather different.  
“Sure, sure. Now I ain’t going to Johns too because whatever he wanted to tell ya sounded private. So when we get there I’m leaving and you need to find your own way inside.”  
Stu informed me as we turned onto the road that leads to John's house.. I could see his white icy breath clearer than my own under the light of the street lamps. It sorta reminded me of smoking but the breath seemed to look cooler because of how it came out like a dragon's breath instead of in a thin line of smoke lifting into the air. In the playground growing up when it was cold enough to see our breath all the children would run around shouting “look is smoking!” and it would seem like the funniest shit in the world. Now it's a little different seeing as we actually are smoking and the icy breath isn't really noteworthy anymore.  
We walked in a comfortable silence until johns home came into view. All the lights were off and the curtains were tightly shut at the bay windows. How was I going to get in without waking mimi up? I couldn't just knock on the door. Could I?  
“Um. how do you think I can get in without waking his aunt up how did you get in?”  
I asked stu just has he roughly patted me on the shoulder and turned to leave. John often spoke about how mimi was a light sleeper so chucking rocks surely wouldn't do.  
“Rocks? I don't know lad you’re on your own now. And i wasn’t at his house the fuckin’ bugger rang me and made me go get you.”  
Stu shrugged before leaving me alone, cold and in my boxers, to find a way to let John know I was here.  
I found my way around the side of the house to the back garden where I knew Johns bedroom window was. I spend a few minutes looking around his garden for something to chuck and eventually decided to just throw some compacted dirt. Quieter than rocks I hope.  
Why would John ring Stu and make him go get me instead of just ringing me and telling me to come round. It confused me beyond belief but john confused me beyond belief so i guess it made sense.  
I kept chucking the soft balls of dirt at john's bedroom window. They were much louder than i thought when they fell apart against the now muddy glass. If he didn’t answer soon I’d have to find a new tactic.  
“You’ve marked my window.”  
I heard a Liverpudlian boy whisper from the window after a few rounds of throwing dirt. I sighed in relief once he had finally acknowledged me seeing as the mud was surprisingly loud and I thought that in a few more throws mimi would have been coming to the window instead of John.  
“Took your time didn’t you. And sorry but what else do you expect me to do?”  
I remarked as I took in the appearance of the teddy boy. He wore the same white Elvis shirt he wore every time I slept over at his house and his soft auburn hair was sticking in all random directions from the gel he hadn't washed out yet. He looked scruffy, a different scruffy than he normally did. He always washed his hair before he went to bed. It didn't matter if it was in the sink or if he had a shower the point was he hated how the gel made his pillow feel. “Its fuckin’ mingin’” he always said whenever I mocked him for emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head like some bird. It was sorta endearing if you asked me.  
“Sorry I was in the bathroom and I don't know maybe just shout for me to let down my hair like rapunzel?”  
John joked, his voice, for the moment, sounding playful.  
“Whatever, your hairs a bloody mess by the way.”  
I shifted my weight from foot to foot as I rubbed my now red, well I guess they must be red but I can't actually see them, cold hands together to try and generate a bit of warmth. It wasn’t getting any warmer down here and i wished he would just let me the fuck in.  
“Says you. In your scruffy ass shirt and your...your… wait what are you wearing? It's too dark.”  
John asked, Squinting in the darkness in an attempt to make out my clothes because he was neglecting putting his glasses on, as always. I was suddenly made aware of my lack of dress and the blush unfortunately returned to my freezing cheeks. My thighs were practically numb at this point too and. Judging from the way the boy above me keeps making witty remarks, I could have been just fine if i had taken the time to put on some pants and maybe even a coat.  
“Does it matter? I’m bloody freezing let me in!”  
I hissed up at him. Subconsciously i rubbed my knees and thighs together while I was in the dark to try and warm them up a little bit but it didn't work at all. John left the window moments after that. Leaving me standing alone in the cold for about 30s seconds before the backdoor slowly opened to reveal John motioning for me to come inside.  
Once I was in the warm inside of john's home he gently shut the door and pulled me safely into his bedroom. I slipped my unlaced school shoes off beside his door before shuffling over to his bed and sitting on top of it crossed legged. John joined me after flicking the dim light on and closing the window. Finally in the fucking warm.  
“So stu told me you wanted to tell me somethin’.”  
After a few moments of comfortable silence as I rubbed my red knees and occasionally blew on my hands I finally broke it. The question made johns demeanor change as well as the atmosphere in the room. He suddenly looks nervous less easy going. If I said it didn't worry me I’d be lying. He shifted slightly on the bed before he began to speak.  
“Oh yeah…”  
He said. Trailing off towards the end. I moved on his bed so I was now facing to face with the teddy boy. I understood what stu meant now when he said he was serious. The way he played with his thumbs across from me and chewed on his lip was a far cry from the usual happy, laid-back John I was used to and had spoken to just minutes ago.  
“Well. your not gonna go tellin’ everyone if I tell you, are you?”  
He asked in a far less confident voice than I was used to. I just shook my head and adjusted my loose shirt on my shoulders to give my hands something to do.  
“Right… I've got Cynthia pregna-”  
“YOU WHAT?”  
I exclaimed. Quickly there was a hand sharply slapped over my mouth and a loud SHH coming from John. I winch slightly from the little sting it left before he continued.  
“Yes. jesus. Don't fuckin’ wake mimi up!”  
John scolded as he removed the hand from my mouth. My hand rubbed my face in hopes of getting rid of the tingling it left.  
“Well sorry. I wasn't expecting it.”  
I whispered back. Out of all the reasons he could have called me here for getting Cynthia pregnant was the least likely to me. I mean every teenage boy sleeps with birds and that. They never got pregnant. Never. So how come he’s managed to knock her up?  
There was only one other teenager I know who's gotten pregnant. Lucy otterman who's around 4 years above me. She's out of school now but when she got pregnant at 15 she was somewhat segregated from the rest of the school. Adults gave her dirty looks and when the baby finally did arrive it was sent to her aunty and uncles house immediately. I haven't seen here really since but dotty was saying that she still didn't have her baby and the dad and her weren't really on speaking terms. Sad.  
“I know. Fuckin’ hell neither was I. she says she's keeping it and I don't know what to fucking do!”  
John stressed. I've never seen him like this before. All frantic with wide eyes and fast talking. It was scary. This wasn't the John I knew. The John I knew didn't care much about anything but music and elvis and definitely couldn't care for a child. He wasn't ready to be a dad!  
“Well, you've got to propose to her! You're 18! You're old enough to get married and that I bet. Isn't there that place in Scotland or whatever where you get hitched at like 16?”  
I tried to think logically about it all. It was a situation I wasn't expecting or prepared for but I guess we’d have to get through it if Cynthia was keeping the child.  
“But what is mimi gonna think?! Where am I going to get money for a fucking ring? She says she's telling her parents tomorrow so I'll have to tell mimi soon. It's hard to hide a fucking baby y’know.”  
John whispered. Bringing a hand to run through his messy hair as he thought. What was mimi going to do? She was going to be fucking furious but would she kick him out? Where would he go? If John had to look after the baby where would they go? Mimi was basically all the only close family he had he couldn't cope with being sent away by her.  
“Well… well, we’re going to have to figure the mimi thing out when we get there. I have some money if you have a little too we can put them together and get a pretty decent ring.”  
I thought back to the money under the floorboards 50 quid would get a nice ring. Not the nicest in the world but what else would you expect from a teenage boy. I could always nick a little bit more if we needed.  
“You have money? How much?”  
He asked, lifting his face from his hands as he stood up and tiptoed over to his guitar case neatly stacked in the corner of his room. I watched curiously as he searched through the little pocket made for putting picks in before he pulled out a £20 pound note.  
I smiled at him as he came to sit back down. I was going to help John through this shit. He was my best mate after all. Cynthia was a pretty good friend too. My girlfriends best friend! I think we were going to be pretty involved in this baby by the looks of it.  
“This isn't enough for a ring so how much do you have?”  
I asked as he handed me the note and sat opposite me on the bad again. His back leaning against the headboard in a more relaxed manner than he was before. He looked relieved to get it off his chest and I was glad. It made me feel strange when he was acting like that. I wasn't scared. I just didn't like it.  
“I have like £50 quid. Its both mine and mikes but he’ll understand.”  
I shifted back on the bed as I spoke. wouldn't tell anyone I'm sure of it. If he did I would fucking batter him. But he wouldn't. I know he wouldn't. And besides, we didn't have anything to spend the money on anyway so this seems like a pretty good thing to splash out on. A fucking baby was coming into this world for fucks sake!  
“how do you have £50!? Has my macca gotten a job?”  
John asked. A smirk returning to his lips which I hadn't seen since he was at the window. I smiled back at him. I guess it was a job if you wanted to call it that.  
“oh, me and Mike take it from the church donation plate. Not all in one go though. We just got this much overtime. We got £10 earlier! ”  
I explained. John knew me and mike weren't the furthest from stealing the odd chocolate bar and cans of beer but I had never mentioned stealing from the church. Not that he would care though. He was John lennon. He didn't care about anything. Except maybe his new baby.  
“you're gonna have to be careful with that. You'll get in deep shit if they catch you.”  
John warned as if I didn't already know. I uncrossed my legs and stretched them out in front of me, letting then hang off the edge of the single bed. I suppose i’ll be kippin’ on the floor tonight. Not the frist time ive done that. In fact everytime i slept at johns i was on the floor. Except for one time when i really knackered myself in pe and fell asleep in his bed. It actually a quite soft bedroom floor to be honest.  
“John, why did you get stu to get me instead of jus’ ringing me?”  
I asked. As stu said he wasnt at johns before he went over to mine so why did john call stu first? John closed his eyes and headed his head against head board. His broad shoulders relaxed has he took a breath in and then out again.  
“Because I wanted to know you got here safely.”  
John mumbled, bringing his hand to run through his hair yet again.  
“Anyway. There's more important things to talk about.”  
The teddy boy reopened his eyes and sat up again against the headboard he had priviously slid down.  
“What?”  
I asked curiously. Leaning back on my hands. John reached over to his bedside table for his glasses and put them on, using his middle finger to push his glasses up his nose while also flipping me off. I scowled at him only for him to give me a big toothy grin back.  
“Well, macca.”  
He started. Looking me up and down and adjusting his glasses as if he was closely examining me like a doctor.  
“Why are you...in your undies?”  
He grinned. My blush returned to my cheeks yet again was i was sadly made aware of my lack of dress again. Curse stu and his fucking rocks.  
“Don't say undies. I hate that word! Stu wouldn’t let me get dressed. He kept saying it was urgent and kept chucking rocks at my window until I came down.”  
I explained. Pulling my loose shirt over my knees to hide my legs. I don’t why at this point because John had obviously been seeing it all for the past 20 minutes it was just now I was a lot more aware of it. I mean, why would i be thinking about my boxers when i was being told my best friend got a girl pregnant.  
“Undies, undies, undies. Paul mccartney on my bed, in his undies.”  
John laughed softly. His face looked so much more relaxed than it had done just minutes before. His eyebrows weren't scrunched together and his smile was back….and his whitt.  
“Noo!”

I whined with a grin on my face. John muffled his chuckling with his hand just as I got up onto my knees and hit him playfully on his shoulder, also grinning like an idiot.  
“I bet stu just wanted to see them girly legs.”  
He joked, brining one hand forwards to grip my pale thighs. I sat down immediately so his hand slipped away. It felt cold without it but i just giggled and gave him the finger again. I hated him sometimes.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
The chapters meant to be longer but it literally took a week to write this little! I'll try and make chapter two longer!


End file.
